Mirror, Mirror
Streszczenie Wstęp [[Plik:ISSEnterpriseOrbit.jpg|thumb| ISS Enterprise w lustrzanym wszechświecie]] Delegacja z Enterprise pod dowództwem kapitana Kirka, w skład której wchodzą też Scotty, Dr. McCoy, i Uhura znajduje się na planecie Halkan, starając się wynegocjować dla Federacji pozwolenie na wydobycie kryształów dilithium. Halkański przywódca, mężczyzna imieniem Tharn, mówi Kirkowi, że choć wierzy w jego szczerość, nie zmienia to stanowiska Rady Halkanu , która nie może pozwolić Federacji na wydobycie kryształów na ich planecie. Kirk mówi, że ma dowody na to, że misje Federacji są pokojowe. Tharn odpowiada, że wierzy w obecne pokojowe zamiary Federacji, nie ma jednak gwarancji na to, ze zawsze takie będą. Tharn zna moc kryształów dilit a nawet jedno stracone przez nie życie pogwałciłoby pokojową historię Halkanów, Którzy w jej obronie gotowi są oddać życie. Halkanie są totalnymi pacyfistami. Kirk mówi, że szanuje racje Halkanów, ma jednak nadzieję udowodnić im swoje. Gdy dyskusja dobiega końca, burza jonowa przechodzi przez system Halkan, objawiając się gromami i wyładowaniami świetlnymi. Kirk wywołuje Enterprise i prosi Spocka o raport. Spock mówi, ze to zwykła burza, ale raczej gwałtowna i nieprzewidywalna. Kirk mówi Spockowi, by przygotował się do ściągnięcia drużyny i zabrał Enterprise' z orbity. Pyta potem Tharna kiedy będą mogli dokończyć negocjacji. Tharn mówi, że Rada przemyśli propozycję Federacji, ale radzi nie oczekiwać zmian. Tuż przed przesyłem Tharn mówi, że wie o broni, jaką dysponuje Enterprise, i Kirk mógłby odebrać im kryształy siłą. Kirk odpowiada, że bez względu na okoliczności nie uczynią tego. Prosi o transport i drużyna zostaje ściągnięta. Niestety burza powoduje zakłócenia w działaniu transportera, co zauważa Kyle, gdy do hali wchodzi Spock. Spock próbuje pomóc w ściągnięciu drużyny, która jednak znika z platformy. W końcu następuje rematerializacja, a gdy Kirk schodzi z platformy, widzi Spocka z brodą, załogantów w dziwnych mundurach, którzy oddają mu rzymski salut, najpierw uderzając się zwiniętą pięścią w klatkę piersiową, a następnie wyciągając wyprostowane ramię w jego kierunku. Kirk i jego kompani są zaskoczeni tą zmianą, ale zaskoczenie zmienia się wkrótce w szok. Zmieniony Spock podchodzi do Kirka pytając go o rezultat misji. Niepewny, co powinien zrobić, Kirk odpowiada po prostu, ze nie ma zmian. Spock pyta, czy ma rozpocząć standardową procedurę, na co Kirk kiwa głową, że "tak," nie wiedząc, co dokładnie to znaczy, ale podejmując grę. Spock podchodzi do konsoli transportera i kontaktuje się z mostkiem, mówiąc Sulu by wymierzył fazery w główne miasta Halkanów. Potem pyta, czy Halkanowie mają jakieś instalacje wojskowe, na co Kirk odpowiada, że nie. Spock mówi, że żałuje, iż Halkanie wybrali samobójstwo. Potem zwraca się do Kylea i poucza go, że można było spodziewać się problemów podczas burzy a brak uwagi nie będzie tolerowany. Żąda, by dał mu swój agonizer. Kyle błaga Spocka, by go nie używał, mówiąc, że naprawdę starał się zapobiec kłopotom. Jeden z żołnierzy zabiera Kyle'owi agonizer i podaje go Spockowi, który umieszcza go pod obojczykiem Kyla', powodując nieznośny ból przez kilka chwil. Wreszcie przerywa torturę i pozwala Kyle'owi osunąć się na podłogę Kirk i reszta drużyny są przerażeni. Akt I "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna... nieznana. Podczas burzy jonowej drużyna została ściągnięta na ''Enterprise i odkryła, że załoga została zmieniona. Statek też jest inny. Zachowanie i dyscyplina stały się dzikie, brutalne."'' Skończywszy z Kyle'm, Spock odwraca się i mówi do Scotty'ego że burza wyrządziła kilka niewielkich szkód i jest też kilku rannych, którymi powinien zająć się McCoy. Wygląda na to, że jest trochę zniecierpliwiony, gdyż nikt nie rusza się z hali transportu. Kyle dochodzi do siebie na tyle, by powiedzieć Spockowi, że odnotował skok energii podczas materializacji. Spock pyta, czy było to wynikiem jego błędu, ale Kyle zapewnia, że stało się to przedtem. Spock pyta, czy Kirk i inni odczuwają jakieś przykre skutki, na co Kirk odpowiada, że tak, i że McCoy powinien ich przebadać. Gdy drużyna opuszcza halę transportu, Kirk odwraca się do Spocka i każe mu sprawdzić obwody transportera. Po wyjściu na korytarz Scotty i Uhura zaczynają pytać, co się stało, ale Kirk ucisza ich i każe czekać. Idą korytarzem, obstawionym przez strażników ochrony na każdej sekcji. Każdy spotkany członek załogi oddaje Kirkowi honory rzymskim salutem, który kapitan odwzajemnia. Każde drzwi na statku oznaczone są wizerunkiem Ziemi, rozciętej na pół mieczem. Gdy wchodzą do ambulatorium, McCoy mówi Kirkowi, że wszystko tu jest nie na miejscu, pomieszane, zmienione, z wyjątkiem plamy od kwasu, który wylał na biurko w zeszłym roku. Kirk pyta, czy ktokolwiek poczuł się dziwnie podczas transportu; wszyscy odpowiadają, że tak. Kirk mówi, że to wydarzyło się dwukrotnie: raz, gdy byli we własnym transporterze, i drugi raz, gdy zmaterializowali się tutaj. Scotty mówi, że osłona transortera musiała zostać uszkodzona przez burzę i po prostu zmaterializowali się gdzie indziej. Kirk pojmuje, co się stało. W jakiś sposób trafili do równoległego wszechświata gdzie wszystko jest takie samo lub prawie. Zastanawiają się, co sie stało z ich odpowiednikami, którzy w tym samym momencie musieli zniknąć z własnego wszechświata. Taka sama burza w obu wszechświatach połączyła jakoś obwody transporterów. Kirk I jego drużyna są na obcym statku, a ich odpowiedniki na Enterprise. Kirk pojmuje, że muszą użyć komputera, by dowiedzieć się, jak wrócić do domu McCoy mówi, że nie wolno dopuścić do zniszczenia Halkanów. Kirk mówi Scotty'emu by zszedł do maszynowni i uszkodził fazery tak, by wyglądało to na efekt burzy. Potem ma przestudiować schematy statku i dowiedzieć się, jak można je wykorzystać do odwrócenia procesu. Kirk każe też wszystkim przestroić częstotliwość w komunikatorach tak, by mogli bez przeszkód rozmawiać, gdyż interkom jest zapewne na podsłuchu. Potem kapitan nakazuje, by Uhura poszła na swoje stanowisko I dowiedziała się, jakie są dokładnie rozkazy z dowództwa, i czy zostawiają jakieś pole manewru. Uhura mówi, że się boi, ale Kirk upewnia ją, że jest jedyną, która może to zrobić i tu ma rację. Uhura idzie na mostek. Tymczasem Kirk i McCoy postanawiają rzucić okiem na archiwa statku. Na mostku Chekov i Sulu przygotowują koordynaty dla ostrzału planety gdy wchodzi Uhura i zajmuje swe miejsce. Sulu zerka na nią i opuszcza swe stanowisko. Ujmuje jej twarz w dłonie i mówi, że mogłaby wreszcie zainteresować się nim. Gdy Uhura odpowiada, że Sulu zszedł ze stanowiska, ten pyta, czy Kirk albo Spock są tutaj, i staje się natarczywy, otrzymuje więc od Uhury uderzenie w twarz. Nim ma czas zareagować, Kirk wchodzi na mostek. Cała obsada wstaje i oddaje honory Kirkowi, który odpowiada w podobny sposób. Sulu szybko zajmuje swe miejsce, a Kirk podchodzi do Uhury, która melduje, ze nie ma uszkodzeń i wszystkie sekcje pracują normalnie.. Mówi też, że rozkazy sa jasne: Kirk ma zniszczyć Halkanów, jeśli odrzucą żądania, i nie ma żadnej alternatywy. Kirk zajmuje fotel kapitana, który jest taki sam jak jego własny, ma jedynie podwyższone oparcie, przez co wygląda jak tron. Gdy Sulu prosi o pozwolenie otwarcia ognia, Kirk każe mu czekać. Tymczasem przy stacji fazerów Scotty zostaje zatrzymany przez ochronę, która pyta, czy ma on autoryzację na wejście do tej sekcji. Scotty mówi, że wypełnia rozkazy kapitana, ale żołnierz wyjaśnia, że ten rozkaz musi potwierdzić szef ochrony Sulu. Scotty mówi, że zrobi to, a gdy drzwi się zamykają, łączy się z kapitanem i mówi, ze nie zdołał uszkodzić fazerów. Spock wchodzi na mostek i widzi, że wskutek ruchu planety pierwszy cel został już utracony z widoku. Gdy Kirk nie pozwala Sulu zmienić orbity Enterprise', Spock nakazuje mu wziąć na cel następne miasto. Kirk mówi, by Uhura skontaktowała go ponownie z Radą Halkanów. Potem patrzy na Spocka i mówi mu, że ma jeszcze inne rzeczy do załatwienia, nie tylko kryształy. Spock odpowiada, że Halkanie jasno dali do zrozumienia, iż nie będą współpracować z Imperium. Spock dodaje, że Halkanie powinni posłużyć za przykład. Gdy Sulu melduje utratę namiarów drugiego celu, Kirk nakazuje Sulu utrzymanie fazerów w gotowości, co Spock określa jako poważne naruszenie rozkazów. Kirk mówi mu, ze ma swoje powody które wyjawi mu w odpowiednim czasie. W tym momencie Uhura melduje Radę Halkanów na linii. Kirk mówi przywódcy że opór jest bezcelowy. Daje mu 12 godzin na przemyślenie swego stanowiska. Jednak Tharn mówi, że 12 godzin czy 12 tysięcy lat, to bez znaczenia, gdyż Rada nie może zgodzić się na wykorzystanie ich kryształów do okrucieństw, dokonywanych przez Terrańskie Imperium. Kirk mówi mu, że Enterprise może wziąć siłą to, czego chce, niszcząc przy tym ich planetę i ich rasę. Tharn odpowiada, że gotowi są poświęcić swą kulturę w imię tego, w co wierzą. Kirk zamyka kanał i każe Sulu wyłączyć fazery. Spock mówi, że ta 12togodzinna zwloka jest bezprecedensowa. Kirk odchodzi do swej kwatery, mówiąc Uhurze, by przysłała do niego Scotta i McCoya. Chekov naciska guzik na swym panelu i wychodzi za kapitanem. Przed wejściem do turbowindy Spock mówi Kirkowi, że musi poinformowaćDowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty o jego niesubordynacji. Kirk odpowiada, ze może to zrobić. W turbowindzie Chekov pyta Kirka, czy chce on na pokład 5; Kirk przytakuje. Gdy drzwi się otwierają i kapitan chce wyjść, zostaje schwytany, uderzony w usta przez Wilsona, jednego z załogantów i rzucony na ścianę przez dwóch innych. Chekov wyjmuje fazer i mówi Kirkowi, że wraz z jego śmiercią on awansuje na kapitana, cała załoga awansuje dzięki zabijaniu wyższych szarżą, a Gwiezdna Flota dodatkowo nagrodzi zabicie kapitana, który sprzeciwił się rozkazom Akt II "Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Dowodzę ''Enterprise, którego oficerowie mają prywatnych ochroniarzy wśród załogi, gdzie zabicie przełożonego jest normalną drogą do awansu."'' Gdy Chekov ma zabić kapitana, Wilson wytrąca mu fazer z ręki i nokautuje go. Odpycha jednego z załogantów od Kirka i zabija go z jego własnego fazera. Kirk sam uwalnia się od drugiego napastnika a Wilson zabija też i tego. W tym momencie ochroniarz Kirka wychodzi z turbowindy; Wilson mówi mu, że uratował Kirka, co Kirk potwierdza. Potem spogląda na Wilsona, który mówi, że Chekov obiecał mu wyższe stanowisko i pyta, czy Kirk awansuje go na oficera. Kirk mówi, że tak, bo od tej pory pracuje on dla niego. Wilson pyta, czy dostanie awans, a Kirk uśmiech się do niego i mówi, że tak, może nawet zostać kapitanem. Wilson uśmiecha się; po jego entuzjastycznym "yes, sir," Kirk nokautuje go, dodając, że jeśli nawet będzie, to nie na jego statku. Farrell pyta Kirka, czy zabrać Chekova do komory; Kirk potwierdza. Idąc do kwatery uprzedza McCoya i Scotty'ego, by uważali, gdyż oficerowie awansują tu dzięki morderstwom. Scotty mówi, że Sulu i podległa mu sekcja ochrony przypomina dawne Gestapo. McCoy porównuje ambulatorium do gabinetu grozy, gdzie dwóch jego asystentów zakłada się, jak długo ranny pacjent wytrzyma, nim zemdleje z bólu. Scotty powiada, że oprzyrządowanie jest bardzo podobne, z nieznacznymi tylko wariacjami. Gdy Kirk pyta o układ gwiazd, Scotty mówi mu, że wszystko jest na miejscu, oprócz nich. Kirk decyduje się wypróbować komputer biblioteczny. W pierwszej chwili dziwi go to, że komputer ma męski głos. Potem zabezpiecza program tak, żeby dostęp miał tylko on i Scotty. Używając danych o burzy jonowej Kirk każe komputerowi opracować symulację warunków, które wtedy powstały, i sprawdzić, czy możliwe jest, by wpłynęły na obwody transportera, oraz możliwość dokonania zwarcia z równoległym wszechświatem. Komputer odpowiada "potwierdzone". Kirk pyta, czy ludzie, którzy byliby w tym momencie przesyłani, mogli znaleźć się we wszechświecie równoległym, na co komputer znów odpowiada "potwierdzone." Kirk pyta, czy podobne warunki dałoby się odtworzyć, wykorzystując moc statku, na co odpowiedź znów brzmi "potwierdzone." Kirk nagrywa dane na taśmę i wręcza Scottowi. Scotty mówi, że będzie potrzebował pomocy, ale obecność kapitana w maszynowni będzie podejrzana. Pomoc oferuje McCoy. Gdy Scotty odchodzi, McCoy pyta Kirka jacy są ludzie z tego uniwersum. Kirk pyta komputer o akta obecnego dowódcy jednostki. Komputer odpowiada, że kapitan James T. Kirk objął komendę nad Enterprise|NCC-1701 zabiwszy kapitana Christopher Pike'a. Jego pierwsza samodzielna akcja polegała na zdławieniu rebelii przez zniszczenie zbuntowanej planety, druga na egzekucji 5,000 kolonistów na Vega IX. Kirk szybko wyłącza komputer, gdyż wie już więcej, niż by chciał. Scotty mówi, że ma plan, jak wykorzystać automatykę transportera. Niestety skok energii w tym momencie może zostać dostrzeżony przez ochronę. Kirk mówi, że Uhura odwróci w odpowiednim momencie uwagę Sulu. Każe wszystkim brać się do roboty. Gdy Scotty wychodzi, McCoy i Kirk zastanawiają się, co też ich odpowiedniki robią teraz na ich Enterprise. W tym samym momencie w "naszym" wszechświecie, odpowiednik Kirka zostaje zawleczony siłą do brygu przez dwóch oficerów w ochrony. Kirk żąda, by go wypuścić, lecz zostaje zignorowany. Spock czeka na niego przed brygiem. Kirk próbuje zmusić go, by go wypuścił. Oficerowie ochrony wpychają Kirka do brygu, gdzie są już pozostali, gniewnie pytający, co się dzieje i wrzeszczący na Spocka. Kirk grozi, że Spock i obaj żołnierze zostaną straceni. Spock odpowiada, że to mało prawdopodobne, gdyż władza kapitana jest tu mocno ograniczona. Mówi też, że Kirk i jego kompani zostaną w brygu, póki on nie znajdzie sposobu, by odesłać ich tam, skąd przyszli. Kirk mówi, że cała galaktyka chyba oszalała, dziwi się mundurom i temu, że Spock nie ma brody, a także temu, gdzie podzieli się jego ochroniarze. Spock mówi, ze na razie nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Kirk próbuje więc przekupić Spocka, oferując mu pieniądze, a nawet własne dowództwo. Pyta, czego Spock pożąda, władzy? Spock odpowiada jedynie "fascynujące". Kirk wrzeszczy na Spocka gdy ten odchodzi, mówiąc, że może dać mu władzę Tymczasem na lustrzanym Enterprise, Kirk spotyka Spocka na korytarzu, wraz z jego własnym ochroniarzem - innym Wolkaninem. Spock mówi, że cieszy go, iż plan Chekova się nie powiódł, gdyż on nie chce być kapitanem, woli obowiązki oficera naukowego, zwłaszcza, że wtedy jest się na mniej niebezpiecznej pozycji. Kirk mówi mu, że jest logiczny jak zawsze. W tym momencie słyszy skowyt Chekova. Odwraca się i widzi Chekova w czymś w rodzaju komory strzeżonej przez strażników, którzy go zabierali. Spock mówi, że komora agonii to najbardziej efektywne narzędzie dyscypliny, i pyta Kirka, czy zarządził pełny cykl. Kirk odpowiada, że jeszcze nie zdecydował —co zaskakuje Spocka, jako że uczynek Chekova zasługiwał na karę śmierci. Kirk powtarza gniewnie, ze nie podjął jeszcze decyzji. Spock odpowiada, ze to już sprawa Kirka, a potem pyta, czy jest on zdecydowany dalej prowadzić tak łagodną politykę wobec Halkanów, co stoi w sprzeczności z polityka Imperium i naraża Kirka na poważne konsekwencje. Kirk pyta, czy to groźba; Spock odpowiada, że jedynie fakty. Mówi też, że uważa Kirka za znakomitego oficera , a misje pod jego dowództwem za udane i korzystne. Mimo to nie pozwoli mu na narażanie swej pozycji. Kirk pyta Spocka czy uważa on, ze powinni zniszczyć Halkanów; Spock odpowiada, że "terror musi zostać utrzymany, albo Imperium padnie. Taka jest logika historii." Kirk zastanawia się, ze może to zaszło już za daleko, bo zamiast o nowe podboje, powinni zadbać o kontrolowanie tego, co już mają. Spock mówi, ze niechciałby sprzeciwiać się dowódcy, ale jeśli Kirk nie zmieni swego niezrozumiałego zachowania, będzie musiał. Kirk mówi, ze to jego problem, nie Spocka. Mówi też, że Spock mógłby przekonać się, że Kirk jest również wspaniałym wrogiem; Spock mówi, że wie o tym, i pyta, czy teraz to Kirk grozi jemu. Gdy Spock odchodzi, Kirk każe Farrellowi uwolnić Chekova i zamknąć w kwaterze. Tymczasem Scott i McCoy usypiają strażnika maszynowni, dostają się do środka i zaczynają pracę.. Kirk idzie do swej kwatery i odkrywa, że znajduje się tam kobieta, śpiąca na łóżku. Mówi mu, że miała ciężką pracę, doprowadzając po burzy laboratorium do porządku, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuła, dowiedziawszy się o Chekovie. Kirk mówi, że Chekov zagrał a on wygrał. Marlena mówi, że Kirk miał szczęście, ale dziwi ją, że dał się tak łatwo złapać. Kirk mówi jej, że został zaskoczony. Kobieta pyta, czy wciąż ma problemy z dowództwem. Nie potrafi pojąć, co on zamierza. Myśli, że Halkanie mają coś, czego on chce, albo próbuje on zostać Admirałem. Kirk odpowiada, ze to mogłoby się powieść, ale on pragnie więcej. Marlena pyta go, jaki ma plan, uważając, że jako kobieta Cezara ma prawo go znać. Gorący pocałunek przerywa świstek interkomu i Kirk podchodzi do niego. Dzwoni Spock, mówiąc, że dostał prywatne rozkazy z dowództwa, i że informując Kirka o tym, łamie regulamin. Mówi, że Kirk ma czas do czasu, gdy słońce wstanie nad planetą Halkanów; jeśli dotąd nie wypełni rozkazów, Spock ma go zabić i rozpocząć akcję przeciw Halkanom jako nowy dowódca Enterprise. Akt III "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna nieznana. Jesteśmy uwięzieni w dzikim wszechświecie równoległym z którego musimy uciec w ciągu czterech godzin albo spotka mnie egzekucja z rąk pana Spocka." Marlena i Kirk wznoszą toast za Spocka jako jedynego na pokładzie, który jest lojalny wobec Kirka, i musi przypłacić to życiem. Kirk mówi, że nie ma zamiaru go zabijać. Marlena pyta, czy wobec tego wyniszczy Halkanów, na co Kirk odpowiada, że nie, ale chce również uniknąć zabicia Spocka. Marlena pyta go, jak wobec tego chce usunąć Spocka i jego ludzi z drogi; Kirk odpowiada, że to on się usunie. Marlena pyta, czy powinna aktywować pole Tantala by Kirk mógł go śledzić; nie wiedząc, o czym mówi, Kirk każe jej to zrobić I obserwuje jej poczynania. Marlena dotyka w dwóch miejscach dekoracji na ścianie, odsłaniając monitor i rząd guzików. Mówi, że nienawidzi tego urządzenia. Grając na zwłokę, by pokazała mu, jak to działa, Kirk mówi "to nie takie złe". Marlena odpowiada, że oczywiście, skoro to właśnie uczyniło go kapitanem. Jest ciekawa, ilu ludzi pozbył się Kirk, naciskając jeden z guzików (dotykając delikatnie przycisku) i dodając z humorem "wielki, silny kapitan Kirk, który zawdziecza wszystko nieznanemu, obcemu naukowcowi i jego splądrowanemu laboratorium." Kirk i Marlena zgadzają się, ze jeśli się nie ryzykuje, nie zostaje się dowódcą statku albo nawet kimś więcej. Obserwując Spocka, Marlena proponuje, że go zabije, ale Kirk powstrzymuje ją i wyłącza urządzenie. Marlena mówi, że jeśli Spockowi nie uda się zabić Kirka, to i tak zostanie on stracony. Kirk mówi, że jest pewny, iż okoliczności porażki Spocka oczyszczą go. Marlena dziwi to, że Kirk nie obawia się dowództwa. Ciekawi ją, jak wielką siłą Kirk dysponuje, I czy w tych nowych okolicznościach znajdzie też miejsce dla niej. Kirk pyta, gdzie chciałaby mieć swoje miejsce, na co ona uśmiecha się I wychodzi do swego przedziału kabiny, zostawiając Kirka samego Zostawszy sam, Kirk wywołuje Scotty'ego przez komunikator i mówi mu, że zostały trzy godziny nim Spock zabije go za nieposłuszeństwo dowództwu. Scotty odpowiada, że jest w stanie dokonać dwukanałowej transmisji, ale musi to zrobić w ciągu pół godziny, inaczej zostaną uwięzieni w tym wszechświecie do końca życia. Scotty potrzebuje dziesięciu minut, by przestroić transporter. Kirk mówi, że po tych dziesięciu minutach ma spotkać się z nim i McCoyem w ambulatorium. W swojej kwaterze Spock odkrywa dziwne manipulacje przy danych i pyta komputer o wyjaśnienia. Komputer odpowiada, że dostęp mają jedynie Kirk i Scotty, przy czym indeks, którego żąda Spock, otwiera się jedynie na głos Kirka. Spock wyłącza komputer, a w zamian włącza komunikator i pyta Sulu, czemu ten monitoruje jego poczynania. Sulu odpowiada, że ochrona wykryła niezwykłą aktywność komputerów, a on właśnie zamierzał go o tym poinformować. Mówi też, że domyśla się, jakie rozkazy otrzymał Spock i dodaje, że Kirk pracuje teraz zapewne nad ucieczką lub obroną. Spock mówi Sulu, że to jego sprawa, a Sulu odpowiada, ze ma nadzieję, iż Spockowi się powiedzie, gdyż jest on następny w kolejce, a tak się składa, że wrogowie Kirka nagle znikają. Spock mówi, że jeśli mu się powiedzie, Sulu rzeczywiście będzie krok bliżej kapitańskiego stołka. Mówi, że nie chce dowodzić Enterprise, gdy jednak tak się stanie, radzi pamiętać, że jego współpracownicy pomszczą jego śmierć, a niektórzy z nich są Wolkanami. To trochę przeraża Sulu, który wyłącza kanał. W kwaterze Kirka znowu pojawia się Marlena, ubrana bardzo powabnie. Wyznaje, ze wyszła trochę z wprawy i żałuje, że kobiecie tak trudno jest być stale doskonałą. Kirk odpowiada, ze nigdy nie widział kobiety tak bliskiej całkowitej doskonałości. Dziewczyna mówi, że pamięta jeszcze, jak rozmawiali w tym tonie. Kirk mówi, że on nadal potrafi. Gdy jednak Marlena prosi o dowód, Kirk mówi, że musi iść. Marlena gniewa się, że jest odsunięta od jego poczynań. Pojmuje też, że ich związek jest na ukończeniu. Mówi, że komandor Kenno weźmie ją w każdej chwili. Gdy chce zawołać pisarza na świadka, Kirk mówi, że to niepotrzebne. Marlena myśli, że kapitanowi jej żal. Żąda przeniesienia, mówiąc, że na Enterprise została upokorzona, a na innym statku będzie mogła zapolować na innego mężczyznę. Mówi, że zna swoją wartość, wiele osiągnęła będąc kobietą kapitana, że to jej się podobało, i że znowu to osiągnie, choćby miała przejść przez ręce każdego oficera we Flocie. Kirk mówi, ze mogłaby , a gdy Marlena chce go spoliczkować, powstrzymuje ją, wyjaśniając, że miał na myśli, iż może być, kim tylko zapragnie. Całuje ją namiętnie. Marlena mówi, że już dawno nie całował jej w ten sposób, a po tym I po dziwnym dla niej oszczędzeniu Spocka domyśla się, ze jest to ktoś obcy. Pyta, czy jest jego kobietą. Kirk odpowiada, ze jest kobietą kapitana, dopóki on sam nie powie, ze nie jest. Potem opuszcza kwaterę. Marlena włącza pole Tantala i obserwuje Kirka w drodze do turbowindy. W turbowindzie Kirk wywołuje Uhurę i uprzedza, że Scotty może zadzwonić do niej w każdym momencie. Pyta, czy jest gotowa; odpowiada, że jest i że zrobi, co może, by odwrócić uwagę Sulu. Kirk życzy jej powodzenia i zamyka kanał thumb|Sulu i Uhura... W tym samym momencie Scotty i McCoy wspinają się przez tunele Jefferiesa i nim Scotty zaczyna zmiany, daje sygnał Uhurze. Uhura podchodzi do Sulu i pyta go, czemu nie nalegał mocniej, przypominając, że ignoruje reguły gry. Ona ma protestować, a on ma wracać. Sulu obejmuje ją twierdząc, że wreszcie nabrała rozumu Uhura mówi, że się znudziła, ale teraz nie jest właściwy czas. Sulu całuje Uhure w kark i mówi, że właśnie teraz jest. Gdy to się dzieje, widać niezauważony przez niego sygnał skoku energii na konsoli. Gdy przestaje migać, Uhura uśmiecha się i odpycha Sulu z powrotem na jego fotel, mówiąc mu, ze znowu zmieniła zdanie. Wściekły Sulu mówi, że powinna mieć się na baczności, ale Uhura łapie sztylet i odpowiada, ze on też. Odstrasza Sulu i, rozkazując jednemu z żołnierzy ochrony przejąć swoje stanowisko, opuszcza mostek. W windzie kontaktuje się ze Scotty'm mówiąc, że zmierza do ambulatorium W hali transportu Kirk pracuje nad konsolą,gdy Spock wchodzi i demaskuje go. Skonfiskowawszy broń kapitana Spock pyta, co on robi, ale Kirk odmawia odpowiedzi, mówiąc Spockowi, by po prostu go zastrzelił na miejscu. Spock odpowiada, że Kirk jest zbyt nieugięty i zdyscyplinowany, by odpowiedzieć, ale dr McCoy jest sentymentalny i łatwo będzie wydobyć z niego informacje. Kirk grozi Spockowi, ale Spock przypomina, ze to on ma fazer i nie ma zamiaru zniknąć, jak inni oponenci Kirka. Prowadzi do do ambulatorium, gdzie znajduje resztę drużyny. Kirk odwraca się I atakuje Spocka, a inni przyłączają się. Spock radzi sobie dobrze z całą czwórką, póki Kirk nie zachodzi go od tyłu, i nie uderza podaną przez Uhurę ceramiczną kulą. Scotty mówi, że mają może 15 minut a McCoy żąda, by pomogli mu ułożyć Spocka na stole badań, bo cios Kirka był tak silny, że bez natychmiastowej pomocy Spock umrze. Po namyśle Kirk pyta Scotty'ego czy wszystko jest gotowe Scotty potwierdza i próbuje ponaglić doktora mówiąc, że mogą nie zdążyć. McCoy mówi, że mają czas i każe mu się zamknąć. Prosi Kirka o danie mu choć pięciu minut. Kirk stwierdza, że ten Spock jest bardzo podobny do ich Spocka, i że McCoy może robić swoje. Wtedy wchodzi Sulu z trzema żołnierzami ochrony. Gdy Kirk pyta, co robi, Sulu odpowiada, że Spock wykonał zadanie i zabił Kirka… wygląda jednak na to, ze sam przy tym zginął. Sulu żałuje, ale będzie musiał przejąć dowodzenie Akt IV Gdy Kirk przygotowuje się do obrony przed Sulu, jeden z ochroniarzy Sulu znika. W kwaterze kapitana Marlena obserwuje Kirk odkąd opuścił kajutę i rozumie, co się dzieje. Usuwa drugiego strażnika, zostawiając Sulu sam na sam z Kirkiem, a ten łatwo go obezwładnia. Scotty mówi, że mają już tylko dziesięć minut. Kirk mówi doktorowi, że czas upływa, ale McCoy nie chce pozwolić Spockowi umrzeć i prosi o kilka minut zwłoki; obiecuje, że przybędzie na czas. Gdy Kirk i inni wychodzą, McCoy daje Spockowi zastrzyk, który go wybudza. Spock chwyta rękę McCoy'a i pyta, czemu kapitan pozwolił mu żyć. McCoy nie chce odpowiadać, więc Spock przyciska go do ściany i dokonuje połączenia jaźni. Marlena czeka w hali transportu. Kirk wysyła Scotty'ego by włączył transporter I dziękuje Marlenie za ocalenie ich. Marlena prosi, by zabrał ją ze sobą. Kirk mówi, że nie może, gdyż moc nastawiona jest jedynie na cztery osoby a gdy ich będzie pięcioro, wszyscy mogą zginąć. Marlena mówi, ze jest ich tylko troje. Kirk odpowiada, że jeszcze jeden przyjdzie I żałuje, że nie może jej pomóc. Marlena wcelowuje w niego fazer, a Kirk przypomina jej, że jeśli go zabije, i tak tu zostanie. Uhura podchodzi od tyłu i szybko obezwładnia Marlenę. Kirk pyta o czas, Scotty odpowiada, że mają jeszcze pięć minut, gdy nagle ustaje dopływ energii. Kirk pyta o zasilanie awaryjne, ale Scotty odpowiada, że przy jego użyciu jedna osoba musi zostać, bo padnie automatyka konsoli. Scotty chce to zrobić na ochotnika, ale kapitan każe jemu i Uhurze wejść na platformę transportu. Scotty zaczyna protestować, zwraca się nawet do Kirka "Jim," ale Kirk daje rozkaz i Scotty podporządkowuje się Kirk podchodzi do konsoli, a wtedy wchodzi McCoy ze Spockiem. Spock poznał prawdę dzięki połączeniu jaźni i to on odciął zasilanie. Spock popycha McCoy'a do Scotta, i nakazuje maszynowni włączyć zasilanie. Kirk nazywa Spocka "osobą identyczna w dwóch wszechświatach". Spock odpowiada, że oni muszą wrócić do swego wszechświata, a on chce odzyskać swego kapitana i zaczyna przełączać kontrolki transportera Zostały 2 minuty i13 sekund, ale Kirk pyta jeszcze, ile czasu zostało, według Halkanów, do rewolucji w Imperium. Spock odpowiada, że 243 lat. Kirk przekonuje Spocka, że będą to lata zmarnowane, zmarnowane istnienia I bogactwa naturalne, że Imperium musi upaść, gdyż jest nielogiczne, a więcej nielogiczne jest to, by z jego powodu ginęli Halkanowie. Mówi, że skoro zmiana jest nieunikniona, gdzie logika w służeniu Imperium Spock odpowiada, że nie może zmienić przyszłości, na co Kirk mówi, że może za to zmienić teraźniejszość "Niech pan zostanie kapitanem ''Enterprise, panie Spock! Niech pan znajdzie logiczny powód, by oszczędzić Halkanów i zrób pan to! Umie pan bronić swego lepiej niż ktokolwiek we Flocie."'' Spock mówi, że musiałby jeszcze dysponować siłą, konieczną do przeprowadzenia zmian. Kirk mówi mu o polu Tantala i o tym, że może go ono uczynić niezwyciężonym. Daje mu szansę, przeszłość, czy przyszłość, tyrania czy wolność. Kirk wchodzi do komory transportera, mówiąc jeszcze "w każdej rewolucji jest jeden wizjoner." Spock obiecuje przemyśleć jego słowa, po czym uruchamia transporter. Zmaterializowana w "prawdziwym" wszechświecie drużyna wychodzi z transportera, uszczęśliwiona widokiem Spocka bez brody, który ich wita. Na mostku, gdy Enterprise opuszcza orbitę, Kirk pyta, jak to możliwe, że Spock tak szybko rozszyfrował ich odpowiedniki. Spock, że cywilizowani ludzie lepiej potrafią udawać barbarzyńców, niż odwrotnie. Twierdzi, że ich odpowiedniki wróciły na swoje miejsce w tym samym czasie, w którym oni znaleźli się u siebie. Kirk uważa, że zastaną tam już pewne zmiany. McCoy mówi, że wolał Spocka z brodą, która dodawała mu charakteru. Kirk zauważa, jak łatwo tamten Spock dostosował się do tamtego wszechświata, i dodaje, że być może w głębi serca jest on po trochu piratem. Spock odpowiada, że on również miał okazję do obserwacji, a ich zmiennicy byli "...brutalni, niezdyscyplinowani, niecywilizowani, zdradliwi; w każdym calu wspaniałe okazy ''Homo sapiens, prawdziwy kwiat człowieczeństwa."'' Dodaje, że ten kontakt był dla niego powiewem świeżości. Kirk powiada, że nie jest pewny, ale chyba zostali właśnie obrażeni. McCoy jest jednak pewny. W tym momencie na mostek wchodzi Marlena Moreau z raportem dla kapitana. McCoy, Scotty i Uhura są wstrząśnięci jej widokiem, a gdy dziewczyna podchodzi do fotela Kirka, ten pyta ją o imię. Marlena przedstawia się i mówi, że dostała przydział w zeszłym tygodniu. Gdy odchodzi Spock pyta kapitana, czy znał ją przedtem, bo wygląda, jakby ja rozpoznawał. Kirk odpowiada, że właściwie nie… Ma jednak nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnią. Pamiętne cytaty "Kapitanie? Oczywiście macie dość siły, by odebrać nam kryształy." "Ale tego nie zrobimy. Nigdy." : - Halkan Leader and Kirk "Wciąż nie jesteś zainteresowana, Uhura? Hmm? Mogę zmienić twoje zdanie." "Zszedł pan z posterunku." "Jest tu kapitan? Jest tu Spock? Gdy kota nie ma..." : - Mirror Sulu, do Uhury "Scotty, może pan to zrobić?" "Nie sam, będę potrzebował pomocy, a pana obecność byłaby podejrzana." (Scotty i Kirk patrzą na McCoya) " Jestem lekarzem, nie inżynierem." "Teraz pan jest. Wydobędę moc z silników warp i przekieruję ja tak, by starczyło dla nas czworga." : - '''Kirk', Scotty and McCoy "ROZNAZUJĘ WAM! PUŚĆCIE MNIE!" : - Mirror Kirk "Kapitanie. Jestem zadowolony, że uniknął pan pułapki pana Chekova. Żałowałbym pańskiej śmierci "Czemu?" "Nie pożądam dowodzenia. Wolę obowiązki oficera naukowego, w ten sposób jestem mniej narażony." "Logiczny jak zawsze, Mr. Spock." : - Mirror Spock i Kirk "Czemu podsłuchuje pan moje rozmowy, Mr. Sulu?" "Moja ochrona wykryła intensywne użycie komputera, Mr. Spock. Miałem właśnie... poinformować pana. Nietrudno zgadnąć, jakie rozkazy dostał pan z Dowództwa Floty. Sugeruję połączenie sił. Kapitan coś podejrzewa, pomyśli o ucieczce lub obronie." "To moja sprawa." "Właśnie. To pańska gra i mam nadzieję, że pan wygra. Zgodnie z rozkazami to ja jestem następny, a wiem, ze wrogowie kapitana Kirka mają zwyczaj... znikać.." "Jeśli mi się powiedzie, pan będzie o krok bliżej kapitańskiego stołka. Nie chcę dowodzić ''Enterprise, ale jeśli ten obowiązek na mnie spadnie, radziłbym pamiętać, że moi współpracownicy pomszczą moją śmierć… a niektórzy z nich… to Wolkanie." : - '''Mirror Spock' i Mirror Sulu "Byłam kobietą kapitana i podobało mi się to… Będę nią znowu, nawet jeśli będę musiała zaliczyć każdego oficera we Flocie." "Mogłabyś... Miałem na myśli, że możesz być, czym tylko zechcesz.." : - Mirror Marlena i Kirk "O co chodzi, Mr. Sulu?" "Mr. Spock ma rozkaz, by pana zabić, kapitanie. Wygląda na to, że mu się powiodło. Pan również go zabił, w ogniu walki. Żałuję, ale będę musiał przejąć dowodzenie." : - Kirk i Mirror Sulu "Jest pan osobą, która jednoczy dwa wszechświaty, Mr. Spock." "Wy musicie wrócić do swego świata, a ja muszę odzyskać swego kapitana. Uruchomię transporter, macie dwie minuty i dziesięć sekund." "Dość czasu, bym zdążył coś powiedzieć. Ile czasu zostało do rewolucji, według przewidywań Halkan?" "Około 240 lat." "Jaki będzie jej wynik?" "Imperium musi się rozpaść, rzecz jasna." "Co za nielogiczność, Mr. Spock. Straty materialne, straty odkryć, czasu. Pana Imperium jest nielogiczne, bo nie może przetrwać, a pan jest nielogiczną częścią tego wszystkiego." "Ma pan minutę i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy." "Jeśli zmiana jest nieunikniona, łatwa do przewidzenia i pożyteczna, czyż logika nie wymaga, by był pan jej częścią?" "Jeden nie może zmienić przyszłości." "Ale może zmienić teraźniejszość, będąc kapitanem tego ''Enterprise, Mr. Spock. Proszę znaleźć logiczny powód, by oszczędzić Halkan, znaleźć sposób i wykorzystać go! Potrafi pan się bronić lepiej niż ktokolwiek w całej Flocie."'' "Kapitanie, proszę wejść do komory!" "Co pan o tym myśli, Spock?" "Ten ktoś musiałby mieć też moc." "W mojej kabinie jest urządzenie, które uczyni pana niezwyciężonym." "Doprawdy?" "Co więc, przyszłość czy przeszłość? Tyrania czy wolność? Wybór należy do pana." "Już czas." "W każdej rewolucji jest jeden wizjoner." "Przemyślę to, kapitanie Kirk." : - Mirror Spock, Kirk' i Scotty "Spock?" "Witam w domu, kapitanie." : - Kirk i Spock, gdy drużyna wróciła do "prawdziwego" Enterprise. "Łatwiej było wam, ludziom cywilizowanym, udawać barbarzyńców niż odwrotnie." : - Spock "Jim, zdaje mi się, że bardziej podobał mi się z brodą. Nadawała mu charakter. Oczywiście, prawie każda zmiana byłaby na lepsze." "Martwi mnie to, jak łatwo jego odpowiednik wpasował się w tamten wszechświat. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że w głębi serca Spock jest odrobinę piratem." "Naprawdę, panowie? Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że ja też miałem okazję obserwować z bliska waszych odpowiedników Byli brutalni, dzicy, niezdyscyplinowani, niecywilizowani -- jakby nie patrzeć, wspaniałe okazy gatunku homo sapiens. Prawdziwy kwiat człowieczeństwa. Kontakt z nimi był powiewem świeżości." "Nie jestem pewny, ale myślę, ze właśnie nas obrażono." "Ja jestem pewny." : - McCoy, Kirk i Spock "Kapitan Kirk?." "Porucznik… uh… porucznik?" "Marlena Moreau, sir. Zostałam tu przeniesiona w zeszłym tygodniu." "W porządku, poruczniku. Do roboty." : - Marlena i Kirk "Spock, czego chcesz? Władzy?" "Fascynujące." "Władzy, Spock?! Mogę ja dla ciebie zdobyć!!" : - Mirror Kirk i Spock Zza kulis The Mirror Universe * Ten odcinek przedstawia widzom Mirror Universe, do którego wracamy w DS9, ENT, i kilku niekanonicznych powieściach oraz komiksach (z których wiele przedstawia zupełnie inną wersję niż ta z DS9). * W Crossover dowiadujemy się, że ten odcinek zapoczątkował upadek Imperium Ziemi; mirror Spock został przywódcą i, zainspirowany przez Kirka, zapoczątkował reformy w Imperium. * Mirror-Spock powiada, że do rewolucji w Imperium zostało 240 lat. W DS9 , prawie 110 lat później, Imperium już zostało zastąpione Sojusz Klingońsko-Kardazjański. * Poza oczywistymi zmianami w przydziałach i osobowościach członków załogi, w Mirror Universe mamy następujące zmiany: ** Załoganci nosza ze sobą sztylety i agonizery. ** Fazery są noszone na lewym boku, rękojeściami do przodu. ** Szef ochrony używa swej władzy, by szpiegować pozostałych członków załogi I obserwowac wszystko, co dzieje się na statku. ** Emblemat Ziemi znajduje się na wszystkich ścianach i drzwiach, rozcięty na pół mieczem. Gdy drzwi się rozsuwają, Ziemia rozpada się na dwie połowy. ** Załoganci oddają kapitanowi honory faszystowskim salutem. ** Kapitan i inni wyżsi oficerowie rutynowo mają kochanki. ** Fotel kapitana ma wyższe oparcie, przez co wygląda jak tron ** Niektórzy oficerowie noszą bezrękawniki. Częścią mundurów są również szarfy. ** Kobiety z załogi noszą spódniczki, owijane wokół bioder i krótkie topy, odsłaniające talię. ** Tortury, włączając w to takie dla zabawy, są powszechne. ** Transporter ma inny schemat re/de-materializacji. ** Awansuje się dzięki zamordowaniu zwierzchnika. ** Naruszenie regulaminu karane jest sesją w komorze agonii lub/i śmiercią. ** W kwaterze Kirka dekoracją są noże i kolorowe kamienie. ** Głos komputera jest męski. ** Spock ma brodę. ** Sulu ma bliznę. ** Wysocy ranga oficerowie zatrudniają pomagierów i ochroniarzy. ** Oficerowie stale noszą odznaczenia, nie tylko na uniformach dresowych (być może lustrzana Flota nie ma dresowych uniformów). Dekoracje * Urządzenie, wytwarzające pole Tantala widzimy ponownie w biurze doktora McCoy's w odcinku Journey to Babel. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widzimy bryg. Jest zlokalizowany gdzies w pobliżu maszynowni. * Mimo że McCoy mówi, iż rozpoznaje plamę kwasy na stole, żadnego takiego stołu nie widzieliśmy na Enterprise. Jest to prawdopodobnie inna sekcja ambulatorium. thumb| na orbicie. Scenariusz * Jerome Bixby stworzył własną historię, oparta o ten odcinek, w "One Way Street". http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/one_way_street.htm * "Mirror, Mirror" jest jedynym w TOS (być może razem z The Naked Time) gdzie zostaje zachowana realna ciągłość czasu. Scotty mówi, że zostało pół godziny na ucieczkę, i akcja na ekranie trwa mniejwięcej tyle czasu. * Ten odcinek jest też jedynym w całym Star Trek w którym Scotty zwraca się do kapitana Kirka po prostu "Jim". * Sequelem tego odcinka jest ENT "In a Mirror Darkly" I i II, w połączeniu z The Tholian Web. Okazuje się, że gdy Defiant zniknął w interfazie, co było rezultatem wymiany ognia między Enterprise Tholianami, tak naprawdę znalazł się w Mirror Universe, gdzie znalazł go lustrzany kapitan Jonathan Archer i postanowił wykorzystać do zawładnięcia Imperium Terrańskim Może to być postrzegane jako paradoks, bo własnie w efekcie tego Enterprise mogło utworzyć prawdziwy portal do połączenia obu wszechświatów, czego wynikiem była późniejsze wizyta Kirka, McCoya, Scotty'ego i Uhury. Pop kultura * Ten odcinek był parodiowany w wielu programach telewizyjnych. Problem złych odpowiedników z innego wszechświata i ich zamiany miejscami jest bardzo popularny. Zobacz Star Trek parodies i Star Trek tributes. * W ramach popularności tego odcinka powstał zespół muzyczny o nazwie "Spock's Beard." ". Inne informacje * Końcowa scena, gdy Kirk spotyka Marlenę na "dobrym" Enterprise została użyta do konstrukcji seceny, gdy Benjamin Sisko rozmawia z Kirkiem na mostku "Enterprise" w DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations. * Odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w 1968 roku jako "Best Dramatic Presentation". thumb|The [[mirror universe Mr. Spock]] Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk/Kirk (mirror) * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock/Spock (mirror) * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy/Dr. McCoy (mirror) Gościnnie * Barbara Luna jako Marlena Moreau (mirror)/Marlena Moreau Udział biora * James Doohan jako Scott/Scott (mirror) * George Takei jako Sulu/Sulu (mirror) * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura/Uhura (mirror) * Vic Perrin jako Tharn/Tharn (mirror) * Walter Koenig jako Chekov/Chekov (mirror) * John Winston jako Lt. Kyle/por. Kyle (mirror) * Garth Pillsbury jako Wilson * Pete Kellett jako pomocnik Kirka Niewymienieni * Bob Bass jako ochroniarz Chekova#1 * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Bobby Clark jako ochroniarz Chekova#2 * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli (mirror) * Johnny Mandell jako ochroniarz Sulu * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Paul Prokop jako strażnik stacji fazerów * John Winston jako ISS Enterprise głos komputera Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler Williama Shatnera * Vince Deadrick jako dubler DeForest Kelleya * Jay Jones jako dubler Jamesa Doohana * Dave Perna jako dubler Leonarda Nimoya * Nedra Rosemond jako dublerka Nichelle Nichols de:Ein Parallel-Universum en:Mirror, Mirror (episode) es:Mirror, Mirror fr:Mirror, Mirror (épisode) ja:イオン嵐の恐怖（エピソード） nl:Mirror, Mirror Kategoria:Odcinki TOS